Disney Channel New Year Star Showdown
Disney Channel New Year Star Showdown is a New Year's celebration that will take place on December 31st, 2009 and January 1, 2010 on Disney Channel US. It will feature episodes from current Disney Channel series that are voted on by visitors to the New Year Star Showdown website. The broadcast begins on December 31st at 6/5 Central (evening is implied), with the winning episodes being played on January 1st at 11/10 Central (morning is implied). Starting on November 20th, the site will have a new set of voting options and trivia games for each of the following weeks until New Year's. During voting, clips are played for each choice. The trivia games are hosted by stars of the various shows that are being voted on. Participating in the voting will permit access to a Digital Download, plus a piece of the secret puzzle. Obtaining all 6 pieces unlocks an "ultimate sneak peek video." The site has a link for "Music", which takes you to the Radio Disney page for "Music Videos of 2009!" Visitors may also send New Year's resolutions and wishes. The Star-Showdown from Disney Channel shows *Sonny with a Chance: Hosted by Tawni Hart (Thornton), Grady Mitchell (Brochu), Sonny Munroe (Lovato), Chad Dylan Cooper (Knight), Zora Lancaster (Arm), and Nico Harris (Smith). *The Suite Life on Deck: featuring by Zack and Cody Martin (Sprouse), London Tipton (Song), and Bailey Pickett (Ryan). *Wizards of Waverly Place: featuring Alex Russo (Gomez), Justin Russo (Henrie), Max Russo (Austin), and Harper Finkle (Stone). * Jonas: featuring Stella Malone (Staub), Joe, Nick and Kevin Lucas (Jonas), Macy Misa (Anderson) *Hannah Montana: featuring by Rico Suave (Arias) Jackson Stewart (Earles), Hannah Montana (Miley Stewart) (Cyrus), Oliver Oken (Mitchel Musso), and Lilly Truscott (Osment). *Phineas and Ferb: featuring Phineas Flynn (Martella), Ferb Fletcher(Sangster), Candace Flynn(Tisdale), Perry the Platypus (Agent P) (Bradley Baker), Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Stoner), Baljeet (Pancholy), Buford Van Stomm (Gaylor), the Fireside Girls, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Povenmire) and Major Francis Monogram (Marsh). Series involved in this event * Phineas and Ferb * The Suite Life on Deck * Sonny with a Chance * Jonas * Wizards of Waverly Place * Hannah Montana Week 1: November 20-26 Voting themes: Super Siblings, Online Games, Favorite Wizards of Waverly Place episodes, Fun with a Friend. Trivia game: Wizards of Waverly Place. Hosted by Jason Earles of Hannah Montana. Digital download: printable bingo cards. Week 2: November 27-December 3 Voting themes: Favorite on-screen couple, Favorite Phineas and Ferb episode, Favorite guest star, Favorite Suite Life On Deck episode. Trivia game: Phineas and Ferb. Hosted by Chelsea Staub from Jonas. Digital download: Video preview of an upcoming Hannah Montana episode. Notes: The Trivia game falsely states that Ferb has only ever spoken 2 times in an episode. Ferb has actually spoken 6 times in the episode, Ready for the Bettys. Week 3: December 4-10 Voting themes: Favorite Hannah Montana episode, School Rules, Favorite Wizards of Waverly Place, Favorite pets Trivia game: The Suite Life on Deck. Hosted by Phineas and Ferb. Digital download: Party Kit for New Year's Eve party Week 4: December 11-17 Voting themes: Favorite JONAS episode, Favorite time-twisting episode, Favorite best friends, Favorite Holiday Trivia game: 'Sonny with a Chance. Hosted by Debby Ryan from ''The Suite Life on Deck. '''Digital download: Same video preview of an upcoming Hannah Montana episode as Week 2. Week 5: December 18-24 Voting themes: Favorite indoor game, Favorite sport, Favorite thing about vacation, Favorite ice cream flavor. Trivia game: JONAS. Hosted by Doug Brochu from Sonny with a Chance. Digital download: '''New Year Eve's Wearable. Week 6: December 25-31 '''Voting themes: New Year's Resolutions, Favorite type of movie, Favorite way to ring in the new year, Favorite type of food to make at home Trivia game: Hannah Montana. Hosted by Selena Gomez from Wizards of Waverly Place. '' '''Digital download:' Calendar with the birthdays of the Disney Channel stars. (8-page calendar that you cut out and assemble into one large calendar.) Secret Download The password is "happy 2010." The secret download is: *a commercial for a 2010 Sunday Night with: #when Lilly moves in with the Stewarts on Hannah Monnana, #when Sonny secretly starts to go out with Chad on Sonny with a Chance, #and when the bros become judges for a beauty padgent on JONAS. Songs Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo (extended version) - Phineas and the Ferb-Tones with the Ferbettes, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus and Jonas Brothers. Background Information *Phineas and Ferb move a lever to display the New Year's Resolutions and Wishes sent in by kids across the nation. Occasionally at the beginning when you visit the site, the lever is stuck, so the boys leave. Agent P drops down and frees up the lever, whereupon they return. *Doofenshmirtz builds a Happy-clock-Countdown-Inator. Doofenshmirtz traps the cast of ''Sonny with a Chance, The Suite Life on Deck, JONAS, Wizards of Waverly Place, and Hannah Montana, ''and Major Monogram and himself, in a jail. Category:Real World events